


Lady from the school

by DrCormier



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lady - Freeform, The School, delphine as a teacher, from, idk - Freeform, new, somethin, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCormier/pseuds/DrCormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! I've got this thing, um... I think I'll write about four chapters. Delphine as a teacher, Cosima as a Kira's mother? Nooooo, it's just a Del's mistake. You'll see. Enjoy and comment what do you think about it :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delphine's side

„Hello, Kira. Finally, you recovered. Oh, hi again, Cosima. Remember me? I’m Delphine, Kira’s teacher.”, I said to the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

I’ve known Cosima since September. And I can’t stop thinking about her. I can’t stop thinking about her dreads, about her lovely pierced nose, about her beautiful eyes, her body.

„Hello there. Of course I remember you, Delphine.”, she smiled to me and held my hand a little longer than she should. When she noticed it, she blushed.

I must admit it – Cosima was just an adorable person.

„Yeah… So, is Kira alright now?”, I asked and smiled to the dreadlocked woman.

I was with a women before, Cosima wasn’t the first. Before her there was Michelle in France, Chloe and Kara in Minnesotta. But every woman was a mistake. They cheated on me. Every single one. I have a problems with trust, but Cosima… _Mon Dieu._ She has a beautiful, hazel eyes, small but adorable nose and that smile… When she enters the teaching room, she is like sun for me. I didn’t believe in love from the first sight, but now…

„Oh, of course. She’s… She’s healthy. Okay, I gotta go. See ya in the afternoon.”, Cosima said.

„Afternoon?”

„Yes. I’ll be here for Kira, Delphine.”, Cosima laughed and I blushed very much. _Merde!_ I was sometimes so foolish… She is not for me here, I have to remember about it.

„Okay, Cosima. Sorry. See you soon.”, I smiled to her and took her hand in mine. _Mon Dieu,_ she has got so soft and gentle skin. I’m crazy. I mean, I don’t know her at all. But I believe Cosima is nice, kind, so beautiful… I know it. But she’s probably in a relationship, I think. She’s Kira’s mother. I always, always have to fall for a wrong person. I don’t know why, ech…

 

***

 

„Okay, kids. For tomorrow, you have to write a story about your favourite person in your family. And now, go for your next lesson. Have a nice day, kids.”, I smiled to my pupils and started gathering my papers.

„Miss Cormier?”, I heard someone’s cute voice. I saw Kira.

„Oh, what can I do for you, Kira?”, I asked her. She is a really clever girl. I sometimes think she understands a lot of „adult” stuff.

„Can I describe someone who wasn’t in our family?”, she said „wasn’t”. Altough, I didn’t asked about that.

„If that person is your favourite, sure, Kira.”, I smiled.

„Thanks, Miss Cormier. Bye.”, she replied and got out from the teaching room.

I gathered my papers and finally, I sat at the desk and started checking kids’ tests. My class was clever, I didn’t complain. Sometimes they are rude, but… Kids are rude, _oui?_ I was doing everything mechanically. I was still thinking about Cosima. Lovely Cosima.

„Del, I’m talking to you…”, I heard someone’s laughter and I raised my head.

„Oh, _bonjoir,_ Marion. I didn’t hear you. _Désolé.”_ , I replied to my headmaster and best friend. Marion was older than me, but we get on very well.

„That’s okay, Delphine. What happened?”, she said and sat against my desk.

„I’m just… I… _Merde._ I met incredible person, Marion.”, I replied finally and looked at my friend.

Marion Bowles is a great woman. She has a daughter, Charlotte. The girl has a problem with walking, but many kids in our school help her.

„And the problem is...”

„That she has someone already. Oh God… Why do I always fall for taken people, hm?”, I asked desperately.

„Del, it’s not just that. You have to… The thing you have to do is wait. Take a time. Everything is gonna be okay.”, Marion smiled to me and squeezed my shoulder.

„ _Vous avez raison._ Hey, why did you come here?”

„Oh, right. Did you have a time on 8th of January?”, she asked.

„ _Oui_. I’m single, remember? I have time. Always.”, I laughed when Marion rolled her eyes.

„Okay, then you come up to my house. I’m having a party. And there will be also many kids and their parents. You know, Charlotte’s birthday.”, I opened my eyes wide. Cosima!

„Oh! Yeah, I’ll come. Definitely!”

 

***

„Hey, Delphine!”, I heard that cute voice behind me and I couldn’t stop smiling.

„Oh _, bonjoir_ , Cosima. What’s going on?”, I asked when I saw her worried face.

„Have you seen Kira? I can’t find her, I don’t know where she is.”, Cosima replied.

I definitely knew, where Kira is. I didn’t care right then and I took Cosima’s hand in mine.

„Come with me.”, I smiled to her. And maybe this was my over-interpretation, but Cosima’s hand trembled and she blushed.

We went downstairs and found Kira in art room. Little girl sat against easel and was drawing something. Cosima looked at Kira and smiled. Then she took my hand and got out from that room.

„Oh my God. I didn’ even know she likes painting, I’m terrible…”, she wanted to say _mother_ I was sure, but I interrupted her.

„Stop. She didn’t say anything to anybody. Kira didn’t tell me neither. I just saw her one day and I thought – Maybe she wants to be alone? So, I always stay after lessons and take care of her.”, I explained to Cosima. She was still holding my hand. _Merde._ I was burning inside.

„Oh, wow… Delphine, you know, you’re amazeballs. Kira is a good girl. But she is really mature. And she understands so many… „adult things.”, I held my breath when Cosima said that. I thought about it, too. That was destiny…

„Hey, I’m not that amazing. Just… do my job, _oui?_ I really like Kira. She’s nice young lady. And don’t worry. She will be fine.”, I smiled to Cosima. Then she hugged me. Just like that.

I was melting in her touch. She was warm and she smells like cinnamon. It was the best smell in the world. But the it hit me. She was taken. That word was in my head. Taken. I pulled away from her. I smiled at her lightly and then I went away.

***

Two days passed. I see Cosima every single day and my heart is broken. She always brings Kira with her and always talks to me. Only me. I never saw her partner. I said partner, because I know, I just know that she is gay. The bell rang and I finished my lessons.

„Thank you, kids for your stories. I will check it on the next Friday.”, I said on goodbye.

When they left, I sat at the table and looked at the kids’ works. I was really curious what Kira wrote. I took her work and started reading.

_My favourite person was Shay. Yes, was. Shay was Cosima’s friend. I know it is strange that I call Cosima by her name, but she said it is cool._

I narrowed my eyebrow and came back to reading Kira’s story.

_She had got a blonde hair, amazing blue eyes and she was really, really nice. She lived with Cosima for a really long time. Shay was so lovely! She always bought me a lot of sweets. Shay was playing with me and I could share my secrets with her. I loved her very much. I thought she will be with me forever._

_One day, she started getting pale. She was laying in the bed all the time. And Cosima was very worried. I didn’t know what is happening. I was sad. And one day when I came back to home, Cosima was crying very much. Shay died._

_I didn’t know what to do. I lost my favourite person. And now Cosima lives with Marissa, but I don’t like her. She isn’t my favourite person._

_Shay was._

When I finished Kira’s story, I couldn’t stop my tears. They were falling down on my cheeks. I was crying because of two reasons. First, Cosima must have suffered very much. And second, she has Marissa now.

 


	2. Cosima's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. How was your New Years Eve? I hope that fine! My was... well, very drunk :D  
> And another chapter, but this is Cosima's side. Enjoy!

„Hello, Kira. Finally, you recovered. Oh, hi. I’m Delphine, I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Kira’s teacher.”, I heard that amazeballs accent and I froze.

Of course I remember her. It was Delphine. I picked Kira up to her school every single day, cause I wanted to see Delphine. To talk to her. Sarah laughed at me very much, but she agreed for that. Damn! I barely know her, but she was just like… Oh God. After Shay I never felt something like that. And Marissa drives me crazy, I had to chill up, relax. That blonde beauty could help me with that, I think. 

„Hello there. Of course I remember you, Delphine.”, I smiled to her and took her hand in mine. Oh. Em. Gee. She has so amazing skin. Like, like… velvet or something. When I noticed that I’m still holding her hand, I blushed and looked at the ground.

But I must admit it – Delphine was just an amazeballs and adorable person.

„Yeah… So, is Kira alright now?”, she asked and smiled to me. I love that smile.

I didn’t believe in love from the first sight. Even with Shay everything was different. But when I’m around Delphine… Oh my Godness. I don’t know her. But I want to. She is incredibly beautiful, nice, good at kids and… I felt like at home when I’m talking to her.

„Oh, of course. She’s… She’s healthy. Okay, I gotta go. See ya in the afternoon.”

„Afternoon?”, she asked with hope in her voice. And maybe it was my over – interpretation…

„Yes, I’ll be here for Kira, Delphine.”, I laughed. She blushed, I noticed it. Oh God, Delphine was so adorable in that moment.

„Okay, Cosima _. Désolé._ See ya soon.”, she smiled to me and shook my hand. And her warmth again… I sometimes felt like electricity went through my body when I see her, touch her… Man, I have a problem…

 

***

 

I came to Sarah’s flat. She kissed me on the cheek and looked at me.

„Sooo… How’s hot, amazing, golden curled Frenchie?”, she asked with huge smile on her face.

„Ha ha, very funny. Not good. I think… Ya know, I don’t know if she likes women. It’s not that easy…”, I sighed.

„Oh, that bloody lesbian drama…”, Sarah replied. I only rolled my eyes and she continued. „Cos, I know it’s a hard time for you. And Marissa… Well, she’s like hell or some. And that thing with Shay… God… Do you know that Kira loved her? She was like… Like second mother for her. Seriously. And she miss her…”

„Jesus…”, I felt tears in my eyes. Sarah noticed it and came to me. My sister hugged me tightly.

„Everything’s gonna be okay.”

„Yes, I hope so. I think I… She’s really nice, ya know? I mean, Delphine. I think I fell for her.”, I told Sarah.

„So… Fight for her. Pick Kira up to and from her school. And also you’ll help me in that way.”, Sarah smiled to me.

„Well, okay then. Thanks, sis. You’re amazeballs, ya know?”

„I know, I know… But oi! You have to get Delphine!”, she screamed. Yeah, so easy to say.

„I’m trying, okay? It will be okay. Now I’m going to my flat and then I’ll go for Kira, okay? Marissa called. My own cousin drives me craaaazyyyyy! See ya!”, I said and went to my apartment.

 

***

 

„Hey, Delphine!”, I said when I saw her. She turned around and she smiled to me.

„Oh, bonjoir, Cosima. What’s going on?”, she asked when Delphine saw my worried face. Where’s bloody Kira?!

„Have you seen Kira? I can’t find her, I don’t know where she is.”, I replied with blush on my face. I was fucking worried.

She looked at me and suddenly she took my hand in hers.

„Come with me.”, Delphine smiled when she held my hand. God, I was burnin'…I couldn’t stop my trembling. I was sure she noticed it.

We went downstairs and found Kira in art room. Little girl sat against easel and was drawing something. I looked at my niece and smiled. Then I took Delphine’s hand again and we got out from there.

„Oh my God. I didn’ even know she likes painting, I’m terrible…”, I started, but suddenly she interrupted me.

„Stop. She didn’t say anything to anybody. Kira didn’t tell me neither. I just saw her one day and I thought – Maybe she wants to be alone? So, I always stay after lessons and take care of her.”, the blonde explained to me. I was still holding her hand, but I didn’t want to let it go. I just didn’t.

„Oh, wow… Delphine, you know, you’re amazeballs. Kira is a good girl. But she is really mature. And she understands so many… „adult things.”, I said and looked at her beautiful face. She was so… So amazing. She opened her eyes wide and held her breath. I didn’t know why, I was just looking at her.

„Hey, I’m not that amazing. Just… do my job, oui? I really like Kira. She’s nice young lady. And don’t worry. She will be fine.”, Delphine smiled to me again and in that moment I couldn’t wait. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her. She was surprised but she hugged me, too.

I just… I was just melting under her warmth, touch… She smell like coconut or something sweet. From then, I loved her smell! I closed my eyes involuntarily and inhaled her scent. But suddenly she pulled away from me sharply. I didn’t know what just happened. She smiled to me lightly and went away. What was that?

 

***

 

„So, Kira, how are today’s lessons?”, I asked my niece, when we went out from her school. I talked to Delphine today again.

I’ll meet her soon outside the school! Kira’s friend will organized birthday party and I have to go with her. And… Delphine will be there. I was so excited! I’ll have a chance to be with her, talk with her, laugh with her. Maybe… Maybe I could get a shot with Delphine. We’ll see.

„Good, Cosima. I had to write about my favourite person for Miss Cormier.”, Kira replied.

„Wait, Kira. Miss?”, I narrowed my eyebrow and smiled widely.

„Yes. She hasn’t anybody. Miss Cormier must have been really lonely.”, Kira said with sad smile. I squeezed her shoulder and let her continue. „Anyway, I was thinking about my favourite person. I asked Miss Cormier about my work and I could pick someone outside the family. She agreed. I picked Shay, you know? She was my favourite person, Cosima.”, she finished her reply and I felt tears in my eyes.

„You know what, Kira? Shay would glad that you loved her. She loved you, too. You know that. But we have to move on.”, I always talk to her like to an adult. She was very mature.

„I know that. But I really don’t like Marissa. She is weird and I don’t think she likes me either.”, Kira made a weird face and then I laughed.

„Yeah, she’s not good, right? But I have to live with her now, cause she’s my cousin. Just a little more, Kira.”, I hugged my niece.

I will get Delphine. I deserve happiness after all this.

 


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! I know, I'm fast with chapter three. But I love, I just loooove writing Cophine like this. So, here's the party in Marion's house. Here we go!

Today is the day. Today in the afternoon I'll meet Cosima Niehaus, the most amazing woman in the world. I was nervous. Like a teenager _, merde_. I knew that she has someone, but I still was picking clothes, dresses and other stuff for Charlotte's birthday party.

After many, many changes I decided to wear red, coctail dress and black high heels. My locks were falling down on my shoulders. I opened my favourite wine and poured a glass.

Suddenly, I heard a ringtone. I looked at the screen and narrowed my eyebrow. There was an uknown numer.

„ _Bonjoir?",_ I kind of asked. And then I heard the most cutiest voice. I dreamed about it every night.

„Hello? It's… It's Cosima.", the brunette said and I sighed.

„Oh, hi, Cosima.", I replied politely and I waited until she spoke again.

„I, um… I got your number from… Um, Marion, right? She's a your boss and Kira's headmaster. I'm calling you, because… Cause I know where you live…", she said nervously and I found it really, really cute. I think she was really nervous for the first time.

„You know where I live?", I asked amused.

„No, no, no, it's not just that…", I heard quiet  _fuck_ from her mouth and I couldn't stop laughing now. „ Well done, Cosima, now you're laughing at me.", she smiled when she talked to herself, I quess.

„Oh, Cosima,  _non. Just're terriblement douce._ ", I said before I could think about it.

„Well… I can't speak French, believe me, but I can recognize the compliment.", she replied with huge smile, I could hear that.

„So, you know it was a compliment.", I blushed. I was happy that it was a phone conversation.

„Yeah… So, return to this „stalking" thing. I'm not stalking you. It's just Kira, okay? She told me where you live and it's on my way to Marion and Charlotte's house, so… Maybe can I pick you up to the Charlotte's party?", she almost whispered the last sentence and when I hear Cosima's proposition, I almost started jumping from my happiness.

„ _Oui._ You can, Cosima.", I almost heard her sigh of relief when I agreed.

„Okay, Del, so… See ya at 5 p.m.", she said and then hung up. I froze and then I smiled widely. I started dancing around my kitchen island and laughing hard. She called me „Del". Nobody calls me that. It was super cute.

I couldn't wait and the hours passed very slowly. I sat on my black couch and started thinking about Cosima… Again. I wanted to remember that moment when I fell for her. And honestly? It was then when I first saw her. She went to the teaching room and called Kira. The girl came to her. Cosima raised her sight at me and she smiled to me. And this was the most beautiful smile in the world. Since then I have waited for her every single day – for her beautiful face, soul, her nice word.

When I was thinking about Cosima, I lost sense of time. I looked through the window, there was dark outside. Finally I heard car's engine and I just knew it. It was her.

„ _Bonsoir,_  Cosima.", I said when I opened door for her. She was alone, Kira was in the car.

„Good evening, Del.", she replied. And then she saw my dress. I knew that will be a good choice. She wanted to say something, but the brunette only opened her mouth and looked at me, my neck, my breast, my legs… And again.

„Cosima?", I called her and started laughing.

„Yeah, I'm so… I'm sorry Delphine. You look… You look stunning. Very beautiful.", she finally looked at my eyes. I held her sight and bit my bottop lip. Cosima never looked at me like that. I saw… Desire? Love? I didn't know but I wanted to.

„ _Merci beaucoup_. And that nickname, Del? It is really cute. Nobody called me that.", I blushed very much and looked at the ground. I felt her hand in mine.

„So, I'm gonna call you Del. Let's go.", she smiled to me and then we went to the car.

„Hello, Kira. Nice to see you.", I smiled to the little girl who was sitting on the backside.

„Good evening, Miss Cormier.", Kira replied and looked at smiling Cosima. „Hurry up, Cosima. We're gonna to be late."

„Okay, monkey. We're going right away!", the brunette laughed, looked at me and rolled her eyes.

„Hey! I saw that!", Kira said seriously and I couldn't stop laughing. „Miss Cormier, I thought you are on my side!"

„Oh, Kira, I'm always on your side, but you two are hilarious, you know?", I said, looking behind me at the girl.

„Yeah, well… We are!", she laughed now.

„Yeah, Delphine, everybody loves us!", Cosima said with laughter. I blushed, then I became serious.

„I'm sure. I'm sure they are.", when I said that, I looked at Cosima involuntarily. She must have noticed it, because she caught my sight. I blushed and I cleared my throat.

„Kira, I read your work.", I finally said that. I couldn't. I just… I had that knowledge and I had to be sure that Cosima knew, whether she has someone or not, I'm on her side.

„Do you like it?", Kira asked.

„More than your work I liked Shay, you know? Shay must have been a special person,  _oui?_ ", I started and I felt Cosima's sight on me. When I looked at her, she turned around, looked at the street.

„She was. And Cosima's favourite!"

„Yes. But you know what, Kira? I'm here now for you. I know you loved Shay, but… I'm here for you. Always.", I said that, but… I wasn't looking at Kira. I was looking at Cosima. She had tears in her eyes, but she smiled to me. She leaned toward me and…

„We're here! Come one, guys, hurry up!", Kira's voice woke me up. And Cosima, too as I noticed.

„Hm, yeah, c'mon, Delphine…", Cosima cleared her throat. Kira had already jumped from the car and came to the Charlotte.

We came forward Charlotte and wished her all the best and happy birthday. Then the kids went to one room and the adults to the other, next to kids' room.

„Cosima, do you want some wine?", I asked when we were inside. „I'll bring it to you and I'll talk to Marion for a while _, oui?"_

„Totes okay, Del. I'll wait for you.", she gave me a beautiful smile. Just for me. I smiled back and went away to the drinks and Marion.

„And?", Marion looked at me, narrowing her eyebrows.

„ _Que?"_ , I asked innocently.

„Oh, please, you're looking at her like some teenager, seriously. Do you think she doesn't know about it?", Marion laughed at me.

„Oh, stop. I di… Well, maybe I have a little, teeny, tiny crush on her."

„Right, Delphine, I've known you from high school. Do you think I don't know what is happening here?", Marion told me. I shrugged my shoulders.

„Okay, okay.  _D'accord._ I'm going to her. Give me that wine.", I laughed at her and then I went to Cosima.

„ _Ici, vous allez, c'est pour vous.",_ I handed a glass of wine to Cosima.

„Thank you, Del. So, you read about Shay…", she almost whispered and lowered her head.

I couldn't stand her sad face. I sat next to her, really close. I took her jaw and raised it. We were looking into each other's eyes deeply then.

„Listen to me, Cosima. I know it was hard, but… You really can count on me. I don't really know you… But I want to know you. You deserve happiness.", I finally said. I almost held my breath when she was stroking my cheek and neck.

I really felt like blood hit to my brain, like my heart stopped and then it started beating so fast. And…

_*Fuck you, fuck you very, very much, cause we hate what you do…*_

„Damn, I have to take this cal. Hello?", I looked at talking Cosima and… she was pissed. „No, Marissa, I'm outside the home… No, at the party… What? Marissa, I'll be late. No, you don't have to wait for me… Jeez, really. Bye.", she ended the phone and I lowered my head. Was that her girl? I didn't know.

„Was your girlfriend mad at you? I read Kira didn't like her. But don't worry. Kids usually don't like her mother or father's partners.", I said. I was so jelaous, but I had no right.

And then I looked at Cosima. I had to laugh, when I saw Cosima's surprised face.

„Um… what?", she sat next to me and looked at me again.

„Cosima, I'm talking about your girl, Marissa and your daughter Kira.", I explained to her.

And then Cosima burst out laughing. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to wait. And the brunette was laughing and laughing and laughing…

„Delphine… You… You're so cute.", she said through her tears.

„Cosima, what is going on here?", I asked. I was very confused.

„Really, I even don't know where to start, Del. First, Marissa isn't my girlfriend. She's my annoying cousin. And second thing, Kira's not my daughter.", she said, already calmed.

„Um… What?", I thought I misheard something, but then I looked at Cosima's face. She sounded serious.

„Yes. I live with my cousin, Marissa, cause she need to place, she's a student.", I couldn't stand it, I also started laughing.

„Oh _, Mon Dieu_! So, Kira's also not your daughter. And why do you take care of her?", I asked.

She blushed and and she was so cute.

„Because, um… Cause… Kira's my niece and when…", she began to be lost in words.

„ _Oui?_ "

„I just wanted to see you…", she whispered. When I heard that, my heart started beating very fast. I came closer to her and squeezed her hand.

„And… Why did you want to see me?", I whispered into her ear. She shiverred and I just wanted to hug her tightly.

„Because… Because you're so nice. And… I'm sorry I'm saying that, but…I think I fell for you."

„Do you really think I didn't notice?", I smiled warmly when I was playing with her hand.

„Are you serious? I'm like open book…", she rolled her eyes and she smiled back to me.

„I want to know you really deeply. And… I also fell for you, Cosima."

„So… let's know each other, Del.", she replied and squeezed my hand.


	4. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're in last chapter. Thank you for your reading, my lovely Cophine shippers. I really loved writing this story. Now I have to return to Chantal's story, right? Anyway, enjoy the last chapter! <3

„So, Kara also cheated on ya?”, Cosima narrowed her eyebrows and her mouth were open.

I’ve already wrapped my arms around her waist and she pulled me closer to her. Oh, _Mon Dieu…_ That was the best felling ever. We were sitting on the couch, I was drinking my wine and Cosima sparkle water and we’ve already almost known each other. I sometimes saw Marion, who was watching us. When she caught my sight, she showed me a thumb up. I only rolled my eyes.

„ _Oui._ As you can see, I'm not happy at all. I mean… I always like women, but… I think, I’m not a lucky person.”, I explained her.

„Del, no. Everyone deserves happiness. It’s just… Maybe you didn’t find the right person, ya know? When I lost Shay, I also thought I will always be alone, but then I fi…”, she cut off her sentence and looked at me, blushing very much.

„What, Cosima?”, I smiled to her, because I knew what she wanted to say. That was so… different and wonderful. I felt everything will change.

„I wanted to say…”

„Cosima, I’m tired. I want to go to mommy. Can we?”, Kira ran to Cosima and me. She looked at our hug and she smiled. I blushed.

„Of course, monkey. Del…”, she turned to me. „I really have to pick Kira up to home, cause Sarah will kill me. Can you… Do you want to go with me? I mean, if you want to stay, it’s totes cool…”

„Cosima, you’re definitely talking too much.”, I smiled warmly to her and stroked her cheeks. „Of course I wanted to go with you.”

Soon, we said goodbye to Marion, Charlotte and other quests and we went away. When Cosima was sitting in front of the steering wheel, she took my hand and she was holding it all the time. I was melting under her touch, definitely.

„Cosima, can I ask you a question?”, Kira asked, looking at our tangled hands.

„Of course, monkey, what’s up?”, she asked.

„Is Miss Cormier your new, favourite person?”, Kira smiled to me, when I turned around to her.

„What a question, Kira!”, she laughed and looked at my face. I smiled to her warmly.

„I’m just asking… Cause you know, Miss Cormier is much better than Marissa! And she is now my favourite person. Beside you, Cosima, of course.”, Kira said, proud of herself.

„Kira, you’re very kind.”, I finally decided say something. „And you know what?  Shay will be glad.”

„Kira, yeah, Miss Cormier is my new, favourite person.”, Cosima said and then my heart stopped. I held my breath.  We were next to Kira’s flat.

„That’s great! I love you! Miss Cormier, will you buy me a lot of sweets?”, Kira asked.

„Oh em gee, monkey!”

„I get it, Cosima, don’t worry.”, I squeezed Cosima’s hand. „Kira, we’ll see, okay? Bye, girl. We will see on Monday.”, I kissed her cheek and then Cosima walked with her to the door.

„Okay, sorry ‘bout that, Del.”, Cosima said when she was in the car.

„Oh, _rien ne est arrivé",_ I said and took Cos’ hand again.

„But just so you know, I was serious.”, Cosima grinned.

„When, Cosima?”, I asked.

„When I said you’re my favourite person…”, she whispered. We were next to my apartment. „Okay, here we are. That was a great evening, Del.”, we were face to face, just a little far away from each other. I felt like my breath quickened.

„ _Oui_ , you are right. I, um… I have to go now.”, I replied.

I realized I didn’t want to go away from Cosima. So… I did one thing. I pulled her closer to me and looked into her eyes deeply. I saw her blushing and smiled lightly. I stroked her cheek, bottom lip and jawline. And then I kissed her. I wasn’t sure she wanted it either, but I felt like she kissed me back. I moaned into her lips when she parted it. Her tongue slipped into my lips and then I deepened the kiss. I heard Cosima’s heavy breathing and it turned me on even more.

„Wow…”, she only whispered when we broke the kiss.

„You know, you could come to my place, if you want.”, I told her, when I still held her in my arms.

„I really, really want to, Del. But… If I come to your apartment , I think I won’t leave you…”, she replied and kissed my lips again, more sweetly that time.

„So?”

„I can’t on our first date, you perv.”, she started laughing and my heart stopped again. Date…

„Date, you’re saying?”, I asked playfully.

„Of course, babe. But if you want, I can… I could be here tomorrow.”, when she said „babe”, I blushed very much.

And you know what? That was all weird. I’ve known Cosima for three months or so and I felt like I could trust her. That was amazing.

„I want you. I mean… I mean I want you here.”, I said. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

Then I got out from her car and went to my apartment. When I was at home, I thought it was all thanks to Marion. Well… at least half of that. I took my phone and wrote her a message.

**Thanks for giving C. my number. You know what I mean. Send kisses to Charlotte, XX!**

Five minutes later I had a reply.

**I knew it! You will tell me everything on Monday. She’s sending kisses to you, too. Love, M.**

 

_One year later…_

****

„God, hurry, mommy! We’re gonna be late!”, I heard Kira’s voice and looked through the window. Sarah and Kira was in front of our apartment.

„Cosima, they’re here!”, I called my fiancée.

Suddenly I felt her arms around my waist. She was stroking my stomach and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn’t even know how she was doing that. I mean, my _mon amour_ was smaller than me. I sighed when I felt her warmth and kisses on my neck.

„Mhmm, there you are, _mon amour_ …”, I whispered and moaned when she bit my earlobe.

„Yeah, I am. I’ll open.”, she kissed me on the cheek.

„Miss Cormier!”, Kira ran to me and hugged me very tightly.

„Hey, hey, monkey, careful!”, Cosima quickly came to me and took Kira.

„Why?”, she asked and then we looked at each other, blushing.

„Um, Kira, I told you, you can call me auntie Del, okay?”, I changed the subject and kissed girl on the cheek.

„Okay, auntie Del.”

„Oi, weirdos!”, I heard Sarah’s voice and turned around.

„Hello, freak!”, Cosima replied with laughter and I only rolled my eyes. They always acted like children.

„Hello, Sarah. Wine?”, I asked her. She smiled to me and kissed me on the cheek.

„Wine is good, Frenchie. So, how are ya?”, she asked when we were sitting at the table and having dinner.

„Good, good. We saw that house on the suburbs. It’s great! I think me and Del are gonna buy it.”, Cosima replied and squeezed my thigh under the table.

She knew perfectly well that even small touch turned me on and she did it definitely on purpose. I sighed and took a little puree on my fork.

„Oh my God, you are turning into Alison! Are you insane or something?”, Sarah laughed and took sip of her wine.

„Oh, come on! We just want to have garden, more rooms and stuff.”, I said with a smile.

„Alright, alright… So, Del, wine?”

„ _Non, non._ I don’t want to.”, I replied. Sarah and Kira opened their eyes widely and I blushed.

„Oh em gee, Frenchie, you don’t want a wine? But you’re a wine drinker! God, there’s a miracle!”, she raised her eyes up with pathos, but then suddenly looked at me and Cosima, me and Cosima again. „Unless…”

„And that the second thing! We’re gonna have a baby girl!”, Cosima said with excitiment and kissed me on the cheek.

„Oh my God, totally Alison!”, Sarah laughed and hugged me and my love. „But I’m so happy that you’re gonna have a baby, seriously.”

„Oh, I’ll have a younger cousin, I can’t wait!”, Kira sat on Cos’ lap and took my hand. „I’m happy, auntie Del.”

„Well, thank you, Kira.”, I smiled to her and kissed her on the nose.

We were sitting in the living room, talking and laughing. Soon, Sarah and Kira came back to her place and I was watching tv under the blanket.

„Here you go, your green eyesore.”, Cosima handed me a mug of green tea and sat next to me, wrapping her arms on my back.

„Hey, don’t insult my tea. It’s delicious. You know I can’t drink coffee now.”, I replied and stroked her cheek.

„Yeah, yeah, I know, babe. I don’t even know how you can survive without coffee. I mean, it’s coffee! The elixir of life!”, Cosima said with pathos in her voice and I laughed.

 _Mon Dieu,_ I love my fiancée very much and that small, adorable, dreadlocked woman always makes me laugh. Always. Even if I have a bad day, kids at school are rude and there is an awful weather.

„Oh my God, _mon amour_ , you’re so hilarious. You know, I love you, right?”, I asked and looked at her with so love in my eyes, I was sure.

„Oh, yes, I know! And I love you, too, baby. Our kiddo, too.”, she kissed my belly and then she pulled me closer and Cosima started kissing my lips.

I kissed  her back, more deeply and I just knew we weren’t break apart for a very long time…

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think? Let me know, buddies! :)


End file.
